


Loving Remus

by olly_octopus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, and a weeny teeny bit of angst that we ignore, and it’ll take up like two minutes of your time, its very cute I promise, it’s literally nothing, just best bois in love, just fluff, just pure tooth rotting fluff, so why not have a read yknow, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olly_octopus/pseuds/olly_octopus
Summary: “They told me to follow my dreams,” Sirius says absently, studying his own lap. “But that’s fucking dumb. I’m going to follow my own feet, one foot in front of the other, until eventually I realise where I was trying to go in the first place.”Remus smiles, and it’s one of his pretty smiles, the one where his eyes shine and his whole face relaxes and Sirius thinks he might walk to the edges of the earth just to see that smile whenever he wants.“And you say you don’t like poetry, Padfoot.”





	Loving Remus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie who hasn’t got an account yet because this website is slow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sophie+who+hasn%E2%80%99t+got+an+account+yet+because+this+website+is+slow).



> Hi this is for Soph because she is Best Girl and I have nothing to do with my time. Cheers for clicking. Go ahead and leave kudos and a comment because there’s no reason why you shouldn’t and it just fuels my gay making abilities cheers

“Where will we go after all of this is over?” 

Sirius turns to look at Remus, eyebrows raised.  
“Well… what do you mean?”  
Remus shifts a little on the roof, long fingers steady on the black tiles and skin pale in the soft moonlight. Sirius loves him like this. But then again, Sirius would probably love him whilst threatening to murder the royal family…  
Actually, yes, that would probably make him love him more.  
“I mean when school’s done. When we want jobs. What’ll you do? And what’ll I do? Do you think we’ll be able to still stay together like we always have done?”

The anxiety shows in Remus’ face, his voice, the way he runs his teeth along his lower lip as though there’s something unpleasantly sticky there. Sirius hums and edges a little closer, close enough that he can smell his best friend’s cologne. At this point, he really doesn’t need to, having known the scent off by heart at this point. Sandalwood and vanilla, sweet and perfect.

Just like Remus himself.

“I don’t really know what I’ll do,” says Remus softly, and Sirius puts an arm around his skinny shoulders in what he hopes is a consoling way.

“They told me to follow my dreams,” Sirius says absently, studying his own lap. “But that’s fucking dumb. I’m going to follow my own feet, one foot in front of the other, until eventually I realise where I was trying to go in the first place.”  
Remus smiles, and it’s one of his pretty smiles, the one where his eyes shine and his whole face relaxes and Sirius thinks he might walk to the edges of the earth just to see that smile whenever he wants.  
“And you say you don’t like poetry, Padfoot.”  
“I think I only like poetry when I’m around you.”  
“Aw, human affection? Didn’t know you had that. I like it. Show me it more.”

Sirius chuckles and presses a kiss to Remus’ freckled cheek. Immediately, Remus blinks and goes pink and looks at Sirius like he just handed him a basketful of all the brightest stars in the heavens.  
“Okay, that’s good, more would be fucking fantastic—“  
But he’s cut off by Sirius pressing their lips together, and a feeling of warmth and love spreads throughout both of them. When Sirius breaks away, they’re both a little speechless and just a tiny bit flustered.

“Wow,” manages Remus.  
“Yes,” agrees Sirius, a bit short of breath.

They sit like that for a little while.

“Whatever happens,” begins Sirius after about two minutes. “Whatever happens, I’m going to stick around with you no matter what and I promise I’ll never ever stop caring about or loving you.” He’s surprised at his own words, and Remus seems to be blinking away something like tears that they both know he’ll pass off as dust in his eye or something later on.

“When did you fall in love with me?” Asks Remus eventually. It’s an easy question, and one Sirius has had the answer to for probably longer than he should have done.

“Three o’clock in the morning,” he says eventually. Remus sits silently beside him, feet on the tiles, listening. It’s a prompt to go on, and Sirius takes it.  
“You know. Kind of staring at the ceiling. And I thought, about you.”  
Remus still sits silent.  
“Like your eyes, your smile, your funny personality, the shit you care about; stuff like that.  
“And,” he continues, “I thought about how much I cared about you. How much I wanted to be around you. How much I wanted you to be okay when I can’t make sure that it is.”

Remus nods, again, and this time his hand moves slightly so that their fingers are touching and he’s closer to Sirius. He goes on.  
“You know. Then, when you stop thinking, you realise your heart is beating so fast you think you might die and it feels like your entire body’s on fire…”  
Here, he pauses, breath a little unsteady and eyes sparkling with the memory. Remus doesn’t push him, and finally Sirius finds it in himself to finish.  
“And, I just knew I loved you. I don’t think I’ve spent a day since not thinking about you.”

“Oh,” whispers Remus. 

He tucks his knees up underneath his chin and lets his gaze rest on Sirius.  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”

Remus shrugs and moves even closer so that Sirius can feel his body heat and hear every breath he takes.  
“Just… thank you. For putting up with my issues. For making me feel this way. For… for loving me.”   
They sit, then, as the moon disappears over the darkened turrets of Hogwarts and Sirius keeps his friend close to him because why would he ever want to let him go? 

Loving Remus is easy.  
And Sirius loves doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome as shit so yknow go wild


End file.
